


public displays (of affection)

by Areiton



Series: A Mix of Cockles [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awesome Danneel Harris, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Claiming, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Insecurities, M/M, POV Misha, POV Second Person, Rimming, referenced Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: But he doesn’t do it on purpose.He does it because he can’thelpit





	public displays (of affection)

The truth is--you don’t think he means to do it. 

No, no, that’s wrong. 

You  _ know _ he doesn’t mean to do it. He’s intensely private, your Jensen, and even though time and confidence has worn that away, there’s still so much of himself he doesn’t want to share with the world. 

You don’t mind, really, because you’ve never particularly wanted to share him with the world, even if the whole  _ sharing _ thing doesn’t bother you. 

But he doesn’t do it on purpose.

He does it because he can’t  _ help  _ it. 

You don’t really put it all together, not at first. At first, everything is wild and new, his lips raw and pouting as he sucks you off in your trailer, his hands too big on your shoulders while you fuck him in his apartment, his body too hot as it curled around you in the shower before you went to set. 

Everything was too much, too  _ big _ , and you missed the little things, the tiny smile, the small touches, the little lean into your space. 

You missed them, until you started to take them for granted, started to accept them as yours, and it was like an icy slap to the face, when you saw the same things offered up, easy as breathing, to Danneel. 

She smiles at him, as they watch Jensen and Jared go through a scene and says, “He cares about you. I don’t think even he realizes just how much, yet.” 

You watch him, and then her, “But you do.” 

Her smile turns sly, into a smirk and she says, “Well, we’re both a little quicker on the uptake than he is.” 

You smirk and she touches your hand, something that startles you, because she’s his, and you don’t know where you fit. 

Sex is easy and it’s hotter than you’ve had in a long time, but you aren’t sure how everything fits. 

You only know her smile is sweet and she says, before turning away, “Be careful with him, Misha.” 

It took time, though. 

The thing is--you didn’t expect  _ Jensen. _ He’s this gorgeous boy with big personality and a boatload of fear and insecurity, and you don’t think this is going to last, but Jensen digs in, slips under your skin and never does leave. 

It’s not perfect--there’s times he pushes you away and bolts, while you’re still shaky and come dumb, times when he snaps and fights without any seeming provocation, because Jensen lives in his head, and you want to see every thought, want to be allowed into his world, but he isn’t ready for that. 

There’s times you think it’s easier to walk away. You have Vicki, you love her, you don’t  _ need _ him, even if you wake up aching for him, even when you look for him first on set, and in conventions. 

But he doesn’t let go of you. 

And it’s a physical thing--when you’re walking on set, and he bumps you along with a companionable nudge, when you’re heading into a reasuratnt and he steers you with a hand at the nape of your neck, and you aren’t sure what it means. 

You only know it keeps happening. In private, and on set, and as Jensen digs himself deeper into your life--in public. 

The first time he steers you through a crowd of fans with that possessive hand at your neck, you almost come out of your skin, and you rim him until he’s sobbing, the sheets torn in his hands before you fuck him with an aching slowness that leaves him keening. 

It never does become ordinary. 

Jensen never does. 

You think--he can’t. 

What you have with him is strange and lovely and life altering and it defies the ordinary, defies your expectations every time he looks at you with the tiny smile you know belongs to you and only you. So you hide your smile and never do pull away because it isn’t perfect, this thing between you--there will always be fights, and you will always live this love story in shadows and secrets and the bright light of his smile. 

You don’t mind as much, anymore, because this is yours, with all it’s faults and all it’s wonder, and he-he is yours, as much as his hand on your neck, steering you gently ahead of him, claims you as his. 

And you know he means that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Paleyfest for this. And Jensen's inablitiy to keep his hands to himself when around Misha. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://areiton.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
